Revealed
by Sophie Elizabeth
Summary: Kenny Dune decides to go ahead in his plan to reveal the secret identity of Valkyrie Cain. But when Skulduggery and Valkyrie find out they aren't going down without a fight, it is not just Valkyries identity at stake but that of the entire magical world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dawn

One week earlier

It was a nice day today even she had to admit it. She went to the bathroom and had a shower. The hot water felt nice against her skin. She'd gotten bruises last night in a fight with someone. So she took the last of the healing rocks, put them over her bruises until they were gone. After her shower she went into her room and pulled on a long sleeved t-shirt, jeans and some slippers and went downstairs for breakfast.

Her mum was still fixing breakfast so she went and sat down with her father and Alice who were watching some television.

"Morning" she said cheerfully, "what are you watching?"

"Oh, it's just some show about a crazy man, Kenny dune."

"Kenny Dune, hey" she said suddenly interested "and why exactly is crazy?"

"Well" said her father "he believes that there are some kind of superheros running around"

"_Superheros_ really?" she said laughing "like the ones with capes?"

"No, apparently they look just like normal people but they can like, throw fire and stuff. He said that they have their own little world within a world type thing"

"Really, that's kind of hard to believe don't you think?"

"Well yeah, but he's got pictures and videos and on next week's episode he says that he's going to unmask someone"

"Unmask someone like tell everyone they're secret identity" she said starting to get worried "who exactly did he say he was going to unmask?"

"Um… I can't remember exactly" he said then started mumbling things like v..v…v

"I can't remember her first name I think it started with a v. all I do know is that her last name is Cain."

"Breakfast is ready!" her mum shouted from the kitchen.

Her dad switched off the TV picked up Alice and headed for the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad I just remembered… um… oh yeah I said that I would meet Hannah and all that somewhere and I'm late. Just going to go and grab my stuff and head out. Ok?"

"Yeah sure" her mother replied.

"Ok bye then. I will see you when I see you."

Valkyrie quickly went to her room got changed into her protective clothes and went out the window. She met with Skulduggery at the peer like they usually did. He was wearing an exquisite suit as usual.

"Skulduggery, we've got a problem" she said

It was late at night. She was tired, but this was really important. Well that was what skulduggery had said. They were looking for a sorcerer. Her name was Dawn Haze. She was apparently a very powerful adept that could help them to stop Kenny.

Valkyrie was not two steps into her bedroom when suddenly she couldn't breathe anymore. She gasped and tried to breathe unsuccessfully until skulduggery grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room.

"Now do you see what I meant when I said she was dangerous?" He teased her.

"Yeah" She said panting "I do. I just wished that I didn't have to find out like that."

"Well you wouldn't have to if you actually observed things."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was too busy being suffocated to notice anything. Besides is doesn't help us getting into her room."

He simply ignored her and stepped over where the two sigils were engraved to either side of the door frame. She hated that he always had to be right.

"What are her powers anyway? I mean you say she's dangerous. How exactly? "

"Well" he said calmly "I guess we're about to find out"

Valkyrie looked up to face a girl about a year or two older than Valkyrie was. She had long and straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a little bit taller than Valkyrie and was slender. To be honest she didn't really look all that dangerous and threatening as everyone described her.

"You're not exactly what I thought you would look like." She said with a little hint of arrogance in her voice.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what may I ask are you doing in _my_ house?"

"Well I'm skuldu-"and before he could finish his sentence she ran and jumped out of the window. Valkyrie and skulduggery sprinted after her. But she was fast. Very fast. She ran out into the street and continued down it into a joining alley way then she stopped and turned to face them.

"I really don't know why I decided to run. I mean it's not like you could beat me in a fight. But I guess if you really need convincing…"

Suddenly a fence next to Valkyrie knocked over and one of the beams flew off the fence and into Dawn's hands. She was a good fighter. She took the beam and used it against Valkyrie. The first hit she dodged by ducking the second was the same but the third one got her as she was standing up right in the stomach. She had a broken rib or to and was badly winded, she could never really get used to the feeling. All the breath rushing out of her. She hit the ground and Dawn threw away the beam and Valkyrie floated up so that her feet weren't touching the ground at that she was face to face with Dawn.

"Still doubting are we."

Valkyrie didn't get where skulduggery had gone. He was running beside her and then she was all alone with Dawn.

Suddenly he appeared from behind her with Fletcher and Ghastly. She couldn't help herself. A huge grin broke out on her face.

"What's wrong? You're supposed to be all upset and angry that I beat you up and that I won."

"Well firstly I _am_ angry that you beat me up. And secondly who said that you've won?"

She turned her head just in time to see skulduggery come up and punch her in the face and the next minute she was lying on the floor.

"Good job!" she joked "now all you have to do is explain to me why I wasn't included in the plan."

Back at the sanctuary Dawn was shackled to a chair in the interrogation room with the great Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant. She didn't know what she was doing here. They came up to her in her home. _Her_ home. In her mind they should be the ones getting interrogated, but no. they worked for the sanctuary, and the sanctuary and their agents were treated like royalty and got whatever they wanted and need. In Dawn's mind it was unfair.

"We just want to ask you some questions and we need you to answer them." said Skulduggery.

"Why so you can come into my home then lock me up in a cell again."

"If you don't answer us we'll put you right back in there to rot" this time it was Valkyrie talking. You could tell that she was having so much fun doing this and having power over her. She was still angry about Dawn beating her up just a few hours ago.

"We need to know if you have heard or know anything about a man named Kenny Dune?''

"Kenny who. Why the hell would I know anything about him? Seriously I really don't get you people."

"sometimes I don't get myself either" skulduggery replied " we originally came to your house yesterday to ask you if you could help us out on the case so… so you think you might want to work with us? We could really use someone with your ability."

"Well… I don't know" Valkyrie scowled. This made her want to work with them because she knew it would upset Valkyrie.

"Oh fine." She finally said. "But only if you let me go home now I am tired and I want to have a shower then I would really like to get some sleep."

"Oh alright then. But we will pick you up tomorrow morning to have a meeting with the grand mage so be ready by then."

"Yippee" tiffany said sarcastically she was regretting her decision already.

**AN: **  
><strong>this is my first fic so i'm not really that good at this yet.<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R if you think I should continue with this. <strong>  
><strong>Sophie Elizabeth.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Kenny started to prepare for his next show, to reveal the identity of Valkyrie Cain. He was collecting all of his tapes and photographs to put into a big presentation.  
>He secretly wondered the reaction of the crowd, what would they do? Would Valkyrie's parents believe it? He hoped so anyway. <p>

He was almost finished editing his presentation when there was a knock on the door.  
>Kenny went to answer the door. It was a woman in about her late thirties, she had curly red hair and she looked mad.<br>"Do you realise what you've done?" she asked obviously trying to hide her anger.  
>"Um. I'm not really sure what you're talking about." He said coolly.<br>"I think that you know exactly what I'm talking about"  
>"Ok, fine then, but do you mind telling me how this will affect you?"<br>"Don't be an idiot you know."  
>"No, I really don't."<br>"then you really must be dumber than I thought. This is not just about her. This will affect the whole of the magical community. Don't you get it? How do you think people will react if they find out about a race more superior than them? Huh. Do you think they will just sit down and not take notice?"  
>"well-" she cut him off before she could even finish his sentence.<br>"No, they won't. People will either totally ignore us or. And I think this is the more likely of the two. They will start a war. And no offence Kenny I who do you think will win a war."  
>and she left.<p>

Valkyrie had told Skulduggery everything about what Kenny was planning and they headed straight for the Grand mage.  
>"what abut Dawn?" Valkyrie asked him.<br>"What about her?"  
>"well weren't we supposed to pick her up this morning?"<br>"Hm. Oh yes we were, weren't we. We'll just go and pick up on the way back."

Yes well they seemed to have forgotten about her. It didn't take them that long. She guessed that Valkyrie had talked Skulduggery out of it. The next thing she noticed was a knock on the door.  
>"be there in a second" she yelled out as she made her way down the hall.<br>she opened the door shocked to who was standing in front of her.  
>"What are you doing here?" she asked in loud voice trying to hide her fear.<br>When they didn't answer her she asked again a little bit more demanding this time.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"well," said her twin sister. "I just wanted to come and say hi."  
>"oh cut the crap, what do you really want?" she said a little too loud.<br>"No small talk. Well I kind of enjoy that bit about taking people hostage but I guess I could live without it. Just this once.."  
>as soon as Dawn heard the words 'take hostage' she made a beeline towards the back door but something was keeping her from moving. Seeing as her sister had the exact same ability as she did she must have been doing it. So Dawn automatically shut her eyes and tried to break the front door off its hinges. But the door stayed stone still. She figured out that her sister had probably already been here with her little, or should I say big, pal Comet. Comet was an expert in the art of symbols and sigils so he had probably set up some sort of binding symbols to bind her house of magic. She figured this out only a second after they started their attack. Even though it was only a second she felt stupid for not suspecting a trap earlier, for not running as soon as she saw their faces. But by that time Comet had already fired a bullet into her thigh causing her to give out a painful shriek. Her sister had already snatched the gun from Comets hands and knocked her out with the butt.<p>

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were on the way to pick up Dawn.  
>Valkyrie despised her, mostly because she could beat her up, and because she was pretty and because.. because just because.<br>"I wonder how she will take this?" she finally asked Skulduggery.  
>"I really don't know Valkyrie, I really don't know…" he said with a gentle voice.<p>

After about another half hour of silence they finally arrived at Dawn's house.  
>"Um Skulduggery" she said when is seemed like nobody was home . "Where is she? Do you think she's home?"<br>"Only one way to find out." He said.

So the knocked on the door only for it to swing open on contact with her strong and powerful fist.  
>She peered through the door and stepped in only to notice the big pool of blood on the floor righ at her feet.<br>"Erm… Skulduggery" she said turning him around. "Somehow I don't think she will be here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – **

Dawn woke up in an abandoned office building she took in her surrounding s trying to figure a way out. She and her sister were identical twins. They were supposed to be close. But all that changed when their mother died.

The whole family had decided to go to the cinemas one cold winters day. The girls were only fifteen it was raining and there was ice on the roads from the previous day making the roads slippery. By the time the movie was over a storm had started outside. The visibility was not good and it was hard to see. Lightning struck a nearby tree and it fell onto the bridge causing our car to go off in to the water. I couldn't swim so once father got out of the water he realized that mother and I were missing he dived back into the water. He tried to save mother who's door was stuck but she wouldn't let him help her until he got me out. By the time he went back for her it was too late.

Tiffany saw it as my fault and hasn't forgiven me for her death.

When Tiffany cam back into the room Dawn got scared. She knew that she hated her and wasn't sure how far that she would take it. Whether she would kill her, torture her, she wasn't sure.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. It's the amazing Dawn. What do you know."  
>"Stop it. If you going to kill me just do it. No chit-chat."<br>"Wait. You think i'm going to kill you!" she said starting to laugh. "Jeez Dawn, you must think so little of me of course i'm not going to kill you."  
>"Then what do you want?"<br>"I want a lot of things but specifically. mm.. I want you to deliver a message for me. To that brat and the skeleton detective whatever her name is. I want you to tell them that I am not working alone, that we will stop at nothing to make sure that Kenny for fills his task of revealing the identity of the girl therefore exposing mages to the mortals. Then we will start a war and win. Also tell them that they will not be able to defeat us because we have someone on our team that... well. Lets just say you had a hard time finishing him off the first time around."

and with that she left, leaving Dawn by herself in an office, she had no idea where she was with a bleeding injury. She got the bullet out wincing at the pain and called Skulduggery.

"Hello, where are you?" he said upon picking up the phone as soon as he realized it was her.  
>"Not sure really. I'm in some abandoned building." she replied.<br>"The old tax building? Look outside you window and tell me what you see?"  
>"Some main road, a chippery and, wait, oh yeah it some sort of book store."<br>"Okay we will be there to pick you up in a few minutes, by the way would you mind telling me why there is a pool of blood right by your front door?" He asked questioningly.  
>"Oh that. Well, my twin sister that hates me came, her accomplice shot me and then she knocked me out and took me hostage. Don't worry she's not here anymore she left."<br>"Did she tell you what she wanted?" He asked urgently.  
>"She wanted me to deliver you a message. Can I please tell you later? Because in case i didn't tell you, I got shot and i'm bleeding pretty bad here."<br>"Oh right sure." And with that he hung up.

"What was that all about?" Valkyrie asked him as soon as he got off the phone to Dawn.  
>"Well she's been shot, and her apparently evil twin took her hostage, gave her a message for us then took off."<br>"Oh well than I suppose we will be going to pick her up know?" She asked him. "Where did she say she was?"  
>"On the street with that old abandoned building. You know the one with the chippery and that boom store."<br>"Sounds like the street that the old Hibernian is on."  
>"You know now that I think about it it is actually, only on opposite ends."<br>"Okey dokey, let go and get her."

When they finally arrived all she could remember is them walking in and making their way towards her. They tried to help her up but when she put pressure on the leg that got shot she blacked. Partly because of blood loss and partly because off pain.

When she woke up she had no idea where she was, and when some creature walked in and said it was her doctor. She screamed.

**A/N:  
><strong>**Hi, again. I hoped you liked that chapter.  
><strong>**Please, please, please review me some feedback. I know where I want to finishe but not whatI should do in the middle.  
><strong>**Once again I am so sorry for any spelling mistakes that I have missed while going over this.  
><strong>**Any suggestions on what to do would be welcome.  
>Thanks for reading and Keep the reviews coming. It really gives me some confidence that some people might actually like it.<br>****SophieElizabeth xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – **

"Help! Help!" She screamed.  
>No one came to her aid, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She leaped across the room and tackled him to the ground. He got a scalpel off the tray with all of his medical equipment and hopelessly tried to defend himself with it. She didn't like this so she flung him across the room into the wall, knocking the scalpel from his hands.<p>

"Please, don't." it says pleadingly crawling towards the bed frame to lift its self-up from the floor.

"Don't move! I swear, I will kill you." She said.  
>"No, I'm begging you don't!" it said willing for her to show it some mercy.<p>

Just then skulduggery and Valkyrie burst through the door pushing the air, trying to push her aside. But Dawn was smart. She had been expecting this so she dodged their attack.

"Calm down!" She heard Valkyrie's voice trying to reach her "it's not going to hurt you"  
>"Let go! I said let go Valkyrie!" Dawn replied her voice cracking.<br>Valkyrie let go. She started towards it; the next thing she remembered was rocking on the floor elbows on thighs and face in hands.

The doctor got up and scrambled out of the room as soon as was able.

"What is wrong with her?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery seeing the state she was in.  
>"I'm not exactly sure, I think it might have something to do with her sister."<br>"You mean the one that knocked her out and took her hostage. Yeah I think it definitely might have something to do with her, she never even gave us that message, did she. Maybe we should ask her?" 

"Hey, um.. Dawn?" Valkyrie asked softly.  
>"Yes, what?" she replied unsure of her own voice.<br>"Well you know how your sister told you to give us a message and how you didn't get time to tell us. We were wondering, Skulduggery and I, if you wanted to tell us exactly what she told you?"  
>She wiped her nose with the cuffs of her sleeve, her eyes red and puffy obviously from crying.<br>"She…she, she told me to tell you that she wasn't working alone. That she had powerful allies, that they, they would stop at nothing to reveal your identity, to the world and therefore revealing the mages to the mortals of the world, declaring war and…and. It's all my fault." She said tears once again rolling down her face. "She hates me ever since mother died. She started mixing with the wrong crowd. She would always talk of the faceless ones and how they we were all meant to be worshiping them, praising them, and trying to figure a way to bring them back. She hated mortals ever since, killed any mortals who got in her way, and whats even worse is that she is powerful, might even be a match for your Darquesse problem."

Valkyrie seriously doubted that though. Deep inside she knew that no one would really be able to overcome.

"Don't worry we'll stop her before she can hurt anyone." Skulduggery had said.  
>"You don't know her though. She isn't going to stop. You cant do anything but sit by and watch, and trust me if you're not, she'll make you."<p>

Skulduggery and Valkyrie were walking through the halls of the corridor towards the Grand mage's office. If she was really this bad than this needed to be discussed with him. Valkyrie started worrying. This group were going to destroy the world, or close to it anyway, Darquesse wanted to destroy the world too. What if she turned into her an then started helping them. She hoped not anyway. She ans Skulduggery would not let it come to that. 

The knocked on the door and it was answered almost immediately.  
>"Hi" said Valkyrie cheerfully. "We have an important topic we need to discuss."<br>"What's it about this time. Oh wait let me guess. The end of the world, another evil sorcerer, or maybe even the faceless ones."  
>Skulduggery and Valkyrie smirked at one another.<br>"How did you ever guess?" Skulduggery said  
>"Wait you're serious, well than we really need to talk about this don't we. Come sit down and tell me all about it."<p>

"Well" Skulduggery began. "There is this one powerful sorcerer, not sure if you've heard of her, Dawn Hades, very powerful indeed. So we requested her help on the current case we were working on. You know about Kenny, anyway so she got attacked and taken hostage by her twin, hate each other. She gave us a message about them revealing us to the mortals and starting war and all that." 

"Wait whats did you say the girls name was again?" Ravel asked urgently.  
>"Um.. Dawn. Why?"<br>"No. The other one. Her twin."  
>"Oh. What was her name again Valkyrie?"<br>"Wasn't it like Tiffany or something like that?"  
>"Yeah. Yeah it was. Tiffany, that what you were looking for?"<br>"Yes. Tiffany Swan." He said reading off of a sheet of paper. "Here take a look at this. It came in this morning."

It was a letter. It was regarding a killer, Tiffany. It said that she was a known killer and wanted in thirteen different countries for countless murders. There were even some other things on that list that she was wanted for like; torturing the innocent, mortals and mages. Breaking herself and some few other people out of jail, compromising secret sanctuary files and many more the list went on and on. Suddenly she was thinking that maybe Dawn was right about her. And the last thing at the bottom was a photograph, identical to Dawn. From the freckles on her nose to the hairs on her head, it was actually quite scary seeing the similarities between the two.

"This is really bad for us good guys around here." Skulduggery said, breaking the silence that had somehow overcome the room.

"Well you two should probably start your hunt into this because remember you only have one week left before the announcement." Erskine said  
>Yes, Valkyrie thought to herself one week before her life was ruined, one week before her parents would fine out, one week before everyone she loved would be in danger. <p>

"We'll report back to you when we find something that we think you will need to know." Skulduggery said this just as they were turning to leave the room, but a bullet above their heads stopped them in their tracks as someone walked through the door.

**A/N:  
>Heey Guys :) hope you liked the chapter. May not be one of my best but I try. Please review if you don't like anything and I will try and change it – unless it's in the big plot of the story , then obviously I can't- so this may seem a little weird and all but I dreamed the beginning and the end of this in a dream so now all I have to do is work out the rest of it. I know most of the people reading this are probably going like ' omg she is soo weiird and now, like shes even talking to herself' I know I am weird so just take no notice. Please review it helps me get the next chapter up quicker. Thanks for reading and hopefully *wink wink* reviewing this.<br>Sophie Elizabeth xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - **

"Don't move!" The man yelled at them.  
>"What do you want?" Erskine asked him politely.<br>"Oh, um I was sent here by this guy wouldn't tell me his name. He wants me to tell you that he's still alive, and that he's going to kill you all and that this time he will win or something like that."  
>"What does this guy look like exactly?" Skulduggery asked the man.<br>He was tall and strong, not the kind of guy you wanted to be in a fight with, but he didn't sound too smart though.  
>"I'm the one with the gun you, I tell you what to do not the other way round." You could tell in his eyes that he was disappointed by the fact that everyone was so calm and didn't seem at all intimidated by him.<br>"Well" Skulduggery pointed out. "You do have a gun but I have one too." He said drawing his own gun from its holster.  
>The man, suddenly aware of the situation made a break for it. He was just about out of the door Valkyrie and Skulduggery on his heels when a woman leaped out from above the door.<p>

"So we meet again Dar-… Valkyrie." Remnant Tanith said upon seeing them. "What a pleasant surprise."  
>"What are you doing here and what do you want? Don't tell me, you're working with that Tiffany chick aren't you?" she asked her trying to sound as hostile as possible.<br>"You kidding me, she is such a…. She's all gloom and doom and all, but I can see where she's coming from so we have decided to do the same thing. We like to stick out of each other's way. "  
>Just then Valkyrie noticed Dawn coming around the corner probably out looking for them.<br>"Valkyrie…Skulduggery. Where are you." Dawn was shouting down the corridor. Tanith with a quizzical look on her face.  
>"Valky-" she froze when she caught a glimpse of Tanith standing at the door way. The next few moments were a blur to her. She saw Dawn leap across the room towards Tanith and at contact rolled through the doors across the ground to the outside. They were apparently having hand to hand combat, fighting each other with their fists.<br>"Get out of her!" She heard Dawn screaming while choking her. Wait did Valkyrie hear that right.  
>"No I don't want to I like this body, and even if I wanted to I can't. Remember?"<br>this seemed to aggravate Dawn and when Remnant Tanith started running she gladly followed. Skulduggery and Valkyrie decided they should go as well. You never know what could happen. Tanith finally stopped running when she saw the salt water river, stream, whatever it was that was surrounding Roar haven ahead and froze.  
>"NO! Please, please don't do this. I'm you friend, Dawn." Tanith said starting to panic.<br>"Not anymore you're not." Dawn said calmly.  
>"You wouldn't dare" said Tanith dark veins beginning to show again through her skin. It was what Tanith, No that wasn't Tanith; it was what Remnant Tanith had said when Valkyrie finally figured out what she was going to do.<br>"No!" Valkyrie screamed, but it was already too late. Dawn grabbed Tanith and they both slammed into the stream Dawn sitting on top of Tanith. She was going to drown her. Valkyrie tried to get her off but was flung aside into a tree and couldn't move. No matter how hard she tried too save her friend she couldn't. Tear were now streaming down her face and she started sobbing, screaming begging her to release her friend but no matter what she did it didn't matter Tanith was going to die she thought, she was never going to hear her laugh, she her smile or ride with her on her motorbike ever again, and poor Ghastly. He had been trying non-stop, working harder longer days to try and find a way to get it out of her and now, now they would never see her again.

Skulduggery tried as well but ended up the same as her. Than when Tanith finally stopped struggling under the weight of Dawn it was all over.

Or so she thought.

Dawn hovered her out of the water as quickly as possible and started doing CPR. Was she seeing this correctly, she had just seen her murder Tanith and was now trying to save her life. This was getting way to weird but she wasn't dreaming. A few seconds later they fell from their positions, pinned to the tree and went to watch carefully as she tried to revive Tanith and after another painful thirty seconds wondering if her friend might actually make it out alive.

Tanith sat up opening her eyes gasping for breath. Valkyrie leaped into her arms and they both knocked over laughing gleefully.

"Val? What happened?" Tanith asked her quietly. "Where am I?"  
>"Well you had a remnant in you for two years, and you're at the sanctuary." Valkyrie replied.<br>"Two years, but I thought that once it was inside of you for more than four days you could never get it out of you. How?" Valkyrie stood up and Dawn Came into view.  
>"I should have known. The famous Dawn Haze would come to my rescue." Tanith said to her.<br>"Yep that's me, saving people from remnants is how I live my life these days." She said with a huge grin on her face, the next moment they were hugging, laughing, crying. Tanith had never told her about Dawn, she wondered how she knew her.  
>"Wait, so this is like, mega confusing for me right now, How? When?"<br>"I'll tell you later Val, promise but you've got to tell me what I've missed out on I mean two years, two years. You've got to admit that's a long time."  
>"A long time indeed. Come on lets go inside where you can rest up."<br>So Valkyrie walked into the sanctuary, leading the others who seemed to by getting all kinds of looks from people who saw their earlier frenzy.

"Okay so in the last few years a lot has happened, um where to start, well- but she was cut off by someone.

"Tanith? Is that really you?" 

**A/N:  
>Thanks again for all your amazing reviews :) I've gotten 166 hits on this story so I've decided to continue with it. If there are any spelling and grammar mistakes I'm very sorry but sometimes I just miss them when I'm editing. Hope you liked this chapter please review if you did and I will try to get the next one to you as quick as possible.<br>Sophie Elizabeth xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Ghastly!" Tanith exclaimed and ran into his arms, she didn't know how long they were like that only that someone made a coughing noise in the background and she pulled away.  
>"So fill me in peoples, like I said I've had that thing in me for like two years."<br>"Okay so well after we trapped all of the remnants in the big soul catcher thing you went off and… and-"  
>"And what Valkyrie? Hm."<br>"Well, you sort of might have hooked up with Sanguine…"  
>"I what!"<br>"Yeah well at least you can't remember it, we all have the memories. Anyway, where was I, so then came along the new death bringer, Melancholia St Clair which is currently in an induced coma somewhere."  
>"Oh and don't forget Lord Vile," Ghastly chimed in. " He disappeared after his clash with Melancholia, they banged up a whole street pretty bad, they did, him and Melancholia that is."<br>Valkyrie and Skulduggery both looked at the floor. Just by that Tanith could tell that wasn't quite the real story.

"So anyway now we have Tiffany, Dawn's sister, do you know her?" Valkyrie asker her.  
>"Oh yes. We three used to be like, Best friends, inseparable until the accident where their mum died and she became all like 'I hate you' bitch type. She is really powerful, so you better watch out. I'd bet anything she could beat all of us at once."<p>

Tanith replied, and trust me she wasn't lying about it

"Hey, Tiff I thought we weren't allowed to use magic, you said it was hand combat, you're such a cheater!" Said a much younger 12 year old Tanith.  
>"Yeah I did, but we also said this was like training for when were older and go out and fight the bad guys together and I doubt some evil person will want to play by the rules."<br>"Fine then," Said Dawn smirking towards Tanith.  
>"Oi! What are you two-"Started Tiffany before Dawn and Tanith jumped her. Then all three girls were on the floor of the twin's backyard giggling like little three year olds.<br>"I hate you guys" Said a still giggling Tiffany.  
>"You've got to admit it was very funny." Said Dawn.<br>"Fine then, it was maybe a little. How's about this, see that tree over there, that really tall one, we all race to that tree and then the first one to the top wins, anything goes?" She said sounding pretty sinister for a twelve year old.  
>"Alright then. How about you Tanith? You up for it?" Said an Eager Dawn.<br>Even then they looked so similar; they're straight blonde hair, and blue eyes.  
>"Sounds good to me. Three, Two one go!"<br>"Hey!" Said Tiffany and Dawn in unison, getting to their feet after the false start.  
>Tanith looked back grinning she was winning. But as soon as she turned back they were both in front of her. They had always been physically strong, and deadly fast. If she was behind them by the time they were at the tree she would lose for sure, and as predicted they'd made it there first. By this time Tiffany had the lead. She propelled herself through the trees using her acquired adept skills. She could move things with her mind, same as Dawn but she had figured out that she was magic when she was about seven and only told Dawn at the age of about nine so naturally she was a little better, but not much, so she grabbed a branch and lifted herself up to the next one, and Dawn did the exact same only she got stuck a few times putting her at about 50 feet and Tiff at 65 by the time she'd reached the base, so she did it the only way she could, ran vertically up it but Dawn and Tiff had been there way faster than her. She always lost at stuff like this.<br>"We win!" They had said together as she reached the top of the tree and they all started laughing once again.  
>Those were the good old days she thought to herself.<p>

"Now then Valkyrie, what did you mean when you said that you knew that Dawn would save you from the remnant?" Asked Valkyrie, clearly eager to hear the gossip.  
>"Well, when we were younger about twenty or so we were all young and naïve and back then when we were one of the sanctuary's top agents, always in on the action and locking people up. We went on a case, we were supposed to capture an old man who'd had a remnant inside of him and of course we decided to go but we were unprepared. He jumped us, saw the shape we were in and left the man's body and joined with mine. Tanith didn't stop looking even when it was clear that she was never able to get the remnant out of me. It was two weeks until she finally found me. We fought and she drowned me the used CPR to restart my heart and I came back normal. No remnant." Dawn said.<p>

"So what happened to Tiffany?" Skulduggery asked breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.  
>"Well, I don't really know she started hanging out with the wrong crowd after she started hating me. Some guy, he was old and apparently everyone thought he was dead so she couldn't tell me his name. He was like apparently some kind of really evil guy from before our time and he'd killed a lot of-" she stopped her words and suddenly I started to get worried.<p>

"Hey, Dawn" I had said waving my hand in front of her face. It was obvious she was staring into the distance. "_Hello_, Earth to Dawn!"

"Oh. My God." She said slowly and quietly. Tanith remembered that the twins used to do this all the time when they had just figured something out. Dawn would always do it when she had figured out something like a case or something like a big bombshell and suddenly Tanith was worried. What was that shocking or scary or anything to make her go into such an old habit.  
>"Okay Dawn I know you've just remembered something or figured something out and I need you to tell me. Okay?"<br>"What's going on Tanith?" Valkyrie asked her. Her face hiding her emotions, so Tanith had no idea what she was thinking.  
>"I think she has just found something out?" Tanith replied "Dawn what is it?"<br>"I know who it is. Who she is working with. But it isn't possible. It can't be true. It can't be he's dead!"  
>"Dawn, we just need to know who it is okay?"<br>"It's Mevolent." She replied shakily, knees trembling. "He's going to kill us all!"  
>"Holy shit." Valkyrie said<p>

**A/N:  
>Hope you liked this week's chapter. Once again my spelling and stuff isn't the best so you'll have to make do with mine. I am also making the characters in Tiffany's group so if anyone has any characters fell free to tell them to me and I'll chose the ones I like the best.<br>(If you do make a character please include…. Name, personality, gender and if you want something in particular add it too)  
>Thanks for reading, and remember to review :)<br>Sophie Elizabeth xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

"That was somewhat unexpected." Skulduggery said, sounding like he didn't hear what just came out of Dawn's mouth.  
>"Skull, no offence or anything but did you just hear that! Now isn't the time to be all calm and not worried or anything because this is serious and we'll all most probably be dead by this time next week!" Said Dawn, her hysteria rising inside of her and sounding like she was going to break and go mental again.<br>"I have to agree, I mean what if they join up with Darquesse and Lord Vile. Hm, what then?" Asked Tanith. "I mean sure, we've defeated who? There was the Baron and Serpine, but Skulduggery they were basically his henchmen. This is the real deal."  
>"You lot certainly judge people a lot, when did I say I wasn't worried. If you really want me to admit it sure I'm worried, but in case you haven't noticed I can't show my emotions on my face, and I don't exactly see the point of arguing all we can hope for is to at least to warn people and go down with a fight."<br>"He's right." Valkyrie started. "We're all arguing like kids. We should at least try and do something. All we can do know is tell the Grand Mage and hope for the best. Agreed?"  
>"I guess." Said Tanith.<br>"Same here, I mean I could finally do something about my sister." Dawn said.  
>"Then we're agreed. Tell Erskine, prepare people and hope for the best. <p>

"So you're telling me that Mevolent is back with a group of all powerful sorcerers that may or may not contain Darquesse and Vile. Gezz, that's a lot to take in. The other councils need to be alerted of this immediately, When did you find out about it?"  
>"A few minutes ago." Said Valkyrie flatly.<br>"At least I know you are all efficient , that's one good thing."  
>"Hey!" Said Tanith "You should have seen us when we were younger, We were the best around!<br>"I know. I'd heard. Just because I wasn't young then doesn't mean the I disappeared of the face of the earth," Erskine said with a smile, then becoming serious. "Any way you better go and stop the bad guys."  
>"Off we go then." Valkyrie said as she lead everyone out of the door.<br>"Hey Dawn can you meet us at the car I just need to have a private word with these two?" Tanith asked her. 

Oh no, she knew what was coming they were going to have the Darquesse talk. She hated knowing that she would be the one to kill the world, and what if Ghastly was right? What if she did join forces with them, what then?

"So, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, anything you want to tell me about a certain someone?"  
>"I knew it!" when she realised she wasn't speaking in her head anymore and noticed her friends faces she was quick to explain.<p>

"Sorry, um yes actually, we figured out that when someone makes a move that will kill me she comes, like when Melancholia tried to take mine she came and that is how that fight really happened."

Well not really Valkyrie thought to herself Skulduggery was there as well.

"Okay, so as long as no one kills you we're good." She turned and started walking. "Come on then we need to find the others don't we. Besides Dawns at the Bentley and a word of warning she's not to patient."  
>they all started laughing and mad their ways to the car.<p>

"I'm like, _really_ bored. When are we getting some action in?" Said Sapphire.  
>She was a nineteen year old girl, average height, with long blonde hair up to her knees which was currently tied back in a ribbon. She had a very rare adept ability so that she could go from one skill to the next without ever only choosing one which made her a fierce opponent.<br>"Hello! I said I'm bored can we do something yet or are we just going to sit and wait around all day!" she said getting angry.  
>"Yeah, not going to happen. If we don't plan we will end up in prison and believe you me its hell."<br>That sure shut her up. Tiffany thought she was getting tired of her but even she had to admit that they needed her. Who knows if Darquesse comes along they'd need to be prepared and if they had everyone she'd planned for… yes they would definitely be able to defeat her, obviously with a few casualties, obviously not her but you get the drift.

Just then a man walked into the room, Mevolent, her old friend she had met in on one of her off days.

"Hello" she said confidently. Her plan was working, so far so good she thought to herself.

"Finally!" Sain Sapphire eager for some action, if she wanted action she would get it, soon enough she thought grinning.

Okay Kenny thought to himself. That woman just a minor setback, nothing much really. He hoped.  
>he sat on the bed in his room, on his laptop making the final edits and corrections to his slide show.<br>He couldn't believe the station actually let him put this all on a show, wonder what Valkyrie's parents are going to say. Would they chuck her out on the street, or abandon her, the possibilities were endless he was going to have so much fun.

Oh! He'd just had the best idea, what would happen if Mr and Mrs Edgely mysteriously got front row seats.  
>This was going to be his big break, he would be a big reporter worldwide known for the revelation of Valkyrie Cain.<p>

There was a knock on the door and he immediately went to answer it.

"If it's you again woman there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind. It is made up and none of your threats can change that so just go home already." He said while opening the door but immediately froze when he saw who it was.

"What about us?" Said Skulduggery pleasant with Cain and a few others that he didn't recognise behind him. "Any chance we might be able to change it?" 

**A/N:  
>Heeey :) hope you liked the chapter!<br>A big thanks to Sky667 for her character Sapphire, and don't worry we'll get to see more of her later on in the book.  
>Keep reading and please review !<br>Sophie Elizabeth xx  
><strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Kenny just stared.  
>"Are you going to answer our question or not Kenny because its kind of rude" Valkyrie said.<br>"Um well, I guess maybe…"  
>"That's good I thought we might be able to." Skulduggery said this time.<br>"Well if that's all you want you can leave now thank you very much."  
>"I would but you see we don't really believe you."<br>Kenny backed into a corner.  
>"What do you want from me?" He asked shakily.<br>"We just want to take you with us so we know for sure you're not going to reveal us and all that." Valkyrie said.  
>"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." said a voice from behind them and they both turned. <p>

They both looked at me shocked.

"What? Why are you staring at me you know it's rude don't you?" I said. "Now that I think of it so is what you're doing to this man, Kenny, that's your name isn't it? Well Kenny, it's a free country and we believe that you can do whatever you want.  
>I had the element of surprise. So I took it.<p>

I threw fire at them and caught them off guard. It brushed against Valkyrie's jacket but obviously didn't catch because of the material of the jacket. Damn.

She is quick to follow with a fireball of her own but just stares oddly when I put it out with shadows. This is fun.

She teleported behind them and grabbed hold of Kenny then took off.  
>The looks on their faces were absolutely priceless.<br>urgh now I have to go back to _them. _

"It's good to see that you actually got him." Said Tiffany as soon as she saw me.  
>"Did you ever doubt me" I replied and walked off.<br>"You know just because you have the ability to use a lot of disciplines doesn't mean you can beat someone, because they have been practicing and perfecting theirs for years, hundreds for some."

This really ticked me off and I stopped walking away and turned to face her.

"If you don't think I'm good then why am I here?" I said as coldly as I could.

"Well if you really want to see who's better we could always-" she started but stopped when I disappeared.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing this game." She was waiting there for about 5 minutes and then I'm pretty sure she realised I wasn't coming back.

"Well that went well." I said to skulduggery after we were sure that she had actually gone.  
>"I guess it did didn't it." He replied and we walked back to the car.<p>

"I'm guessing something went wrong?" said Dawn as soon as we came out of the house without Kenny.

"Yep, Some chick showed up and was like all elemental one minute then necromancer the next and for her big finale some kind of teleporter."  
>"Wow, that is bad." Tanith said bringing back the conversation after Dawn dropped out. "Well we'd better go and find him before they do something rash."<br>"Good idea."

**A/N:  
>So this is like really short but I've had like this writers block thingy and can't think of anything.<br>I added this chapter because I have not done anything for this in agees.  
>to make up for this being so short I will hopefully post two or three chapters in the next few days<br>Keep reading,  
>Sophie Elizabeth xx<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"This certainly looks bad." Erskine said to them.

They had come back from Kenny's house and went straight to the sanctuary to see if they knew about the girl or had found any leads to the case.

"It certainly isn't and by the way we still have to figure out how we are going to stop Kenny and his plan, we only have a couple of days left." Tanith said. "So this chick, she was all three disciplines; teleporter, elemental and necromancer plus the ones we probably don't know about?"  
>"Certainly seemed like it to me." I said. "Hey, maybe she's one of those people who can switch back and forth after they have settled?"<br>"I don't think so." Skulduggery said "But she sounds like her discipline is that rare one where you can just switch from one to another. The good thing about these people is that they usually aren't as good as the people who they go up against because they have spent their entire magical life learning the one and she has to learn who knows how many."  
>"Well at least there's a plus side." Said Dawn who had just been sitting, taking in the conversation.<p>

That was when the alarm rang and they all got to their feet and sprinted out of the room and to the foyer of the sanctuary.

As soon as they got there they see her with a fire ball in one hand and shadows leaking out of the ring on the other hand they got ready to fight. Valkyrie with fire balls in her hands, Skulduggery with his gun drawn, Tanith with her sword drawn and Dawn with a concentrated look on her face.

"Don't shoot! I'm serious unless you want me to…. Stuff it just don't shoot!" She said.  
>"Why ever not, you're working with Tiffany aren't you?" Dawn said.<br>"No! I mean I used to but not anymore! Seriously people don't judge!"  
>"Okay what makes you think we can trust you?"<br>"Well for starters I know what they're up to and I also know where they are hiding but if you want I can just-" She said as she turned and walked for the door.  
>"Whatever just tell us where they are!" Dawn said getting grumpy.<br>"Keep your hair on lady!" she said and smiled. Dawn had been keeping her head down the whole time; Valkyrie thought it was probably because she might lose it. Her anger was still a big issue.  
>"Jesus I never knew anyone that angry except maybe-" She stopped mid conversation when Dawn lifted her head to see who was talking to her. "Holy shit! Tiffany what are you doing here!''<br>"I'm not Tiff you idiot I'm her twin!"

Whoa that really freaked her out. I mean they were identical. Then she stopped to sol he self for being so stupid. Duh! Twins are supposed to be identical. She kept going unfazed by the group standing not 2 metres away from her laughing hysterically.

"Shut up! Do you want me to tell you where she is or not!"  
>"Yes, yes please do." Said Erskine the only one seeming to be taking this seriously.<br>"Okay then, they are in this big old ware house about 5 miles from here on the out skirts of Dublin but just letting you know she's got so many powerful mages there so you probably won't even get in before they kill you." And with that she swept her long blonde hair of her shoulders and skipped for the exit and before anyone could stop her she teleported.

"So how do we get in?" I asked nervously.  
>"Yeah how do we get in without like triggering an alarm or something?" Said Dawn<br>"Well if you wouldn't mind?" Skulduggery asked gesturing to the door.  
>"Oh yeah, sure." Dawn said unsure and closed her eyes and not even a second later the hinges fell off causing the door to fall to the ground but it stopped in mid-air just before it hit and went the rest of the was slowly so it wouldn't cause noise.<br>"Smooth" Said Tanith and they gave each other a high five. I glared and so did some other people around the room who realised that their hand clapping caused more noise than the door did.

"Sorry!" They both whispered in unison as we crept in.

There had been recent activity here, and just to prove our suspicions Skulduggery got out a little pouch of dust and sprinkled it in the air. It turned rainbow, so it was definitely them.

We looked around for a bit until we found nothing. These people seriously knew how to cover their tracks.

I was just about to return to the group of Skulduggery, Tanith, Dawn Ghastly, Erskine and a few cleavers when a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I tried to shout out but my cries were muffled by the strong hands that had found their way to my mouth. I lashed out desperately trying to loosen the man's grasp on me and because nothing was working I had to work with kicking the walls, and because they were made from sheet metal made lots of noise.

"Valkyrie?" came Tanith's voice in a worried tone. "Valkyrie!" she shouted this time. "Hey have you guys seen Val, I'm worried?" When everyone shook their heads she called out again.  
>"Val! Seriously stop playing games with me here come out now!"<p>

Oh no, this wasn't going as planned. I felt suddenly drowsy and realised this guy was trying to knock me out. I panicked and lashed out in a last ditch effort although I knew it wouldn't do anything. My leg caught his shin causing him to cry out. I flailed in his arms until my consciousness faded leaving me in the dark.

**A/N:  
>Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry once again but have had a really hectic schedule of late and one thing leads to another and so forth….. So this is my really crappy excuse but let me make it up to you by giving you the next chapter early. How's that sound? You could let me either by PM or review and don't be shy I'm a nice person…. :DD<br>If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism all is welcome I will not bite your head off…. Or will I dundundun….  
>Anyway there is a little button down there saying review this chapter and I would love it if you pressed it and wrote one for me, Pleaasseee<br>Keep reading,  
>Sophie Elizabeth xx <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Whoa! Now that hurt." She had woken up a few minutes ago so her vision was still blurry and her memories still need sorting through. "Hey Skulduggery! What happened to your house its kinda- Holy shit!"

"Finally waking up are we now Darquesse?" A tall and strong man said from behind her.

At first she was shocked so she jumped and turned around to find the man sitting smiling and sharpening his knives. She glared at him. "Don't call me that! I am not her!"

"Oh but you are… or at least you will be."

She was about to say something like 'I will never help you!' or 'Skulduggery will come and find me!' but the entrance of another man stopped her in her tracks. He was tall and lean and didn't look a day older that thirty. He had sleek brown hair and high cheek bones. He features were almost perfect.

"Leave us." He commanded the other man who looked like he had just been day dreaming. "Yes of course sir, right away."

Once the man was out of earshot he started talking.

"So you're the Valkyrie that's been getting all the attention around here?"

Her eyes opened in recognition and suddenly she was backing away from him and into the corner of the room.

"It's you." She said quietly.

"So you finally figured it out. Well done! I'm guessing you got the help of that… what's her name again? Oh well you know who I'm talking about."

"What do you want with me?" she asked him unfazed acting like the fact a really powerful mage responsible for the war and killing thousands was not scaring her in the least bit.

"Oh, that. I don't want anything with you dear."

"You want her don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do and I'm positive she will be making an appearance."

"Well I'm just going to have to let you down there sorry." She said mockingly.

"Don't you dare mock me girl. I am older and experienced than you I could take you down like that or even let her out earlier."

"But you're not going to do that are you. You don't want to ruin your plan do you?"

"Oh well I warned you." And with that he left her alone in the dark room to think for herself.

Was Skulduggery really coming for her? Would he find her in time? What if he didn't, she would become Darquesse and kill the world along with her parents, Alice, side by side with some of the most wanted, and dangerous criminals who have walked the earth.

How can this possibly get any worse?

"Valkyrie!" I yelled.

"She's not here! It's a trap!" Skulduggery yelled from somewhere in the warehouse.

Holy shit that's the last thing I need really.

That's when I got pulled behind one of the many crates in the room I was about to scream when someone put a hand to my mouth.

"Chill girl! It's just me, Tanith you know, your _friend_?"

"I hate you! You scared me shitless!" I said back to her causing a massive grin to spread on her face.

"I know, now shut up before the freaking find us."

We got out of there in one piece to find Skulduggery, Erskine, Ghastly and the cleavers by the car.

"Where's Val?" I asked.

"We couldn't find her" Erskine said. "but we know where she will be." Erskine said.

"Where?" Tanith and I said simultaneously causing us to grin. Just like old times. Us three, in sync.

"At the live show Kenny's doing. We're pretty sure he's going to have her there so their lot can reveal their plan along with the magical community." Skulduggery said interrupting Erskine. "Tanith?"

"Yes?" she answered turning to face Skulduggery.

"Can I have a word in private please?"

"Sure." She said leaving me behind.

"It's about Val." I said as soon as we were out of ear shot.

"What about her?" Tanith answered.

"Do you remember the night we went the remnant got inside of you don't you? When you found out about Valkyrie being Darquesse?"

"Vaguely, why?" Tanith said and cut me off before I could say anything. "you think that they're going to reveal that as well as the fact that she is Valkyrie Cain and Stephanie Edgely, or that they are going to make her turn, or… or-"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"Oh god, Skulduggery! What are we going to do?"

"Tanith calm down. We are going to go to the studio tomorrow and get her back, hopefully stopping the broadcast in the process."

"Right, good plan… right, er, I'm going to go now. Wait what are the others going to say when they find out? What if they want to kill her?"

"I think we're just going to have to trust the fact that they n=know her better than that and actually care for her. It's the rest of the world we're going to have to worry about."

She just nodded and walked back to Dawn.

I stood there for a while, Valkyrie was like a daughter to me. I had grown to care for her and loved her. I was not going to let anyone take her away from me. It would be too much like when my own child was killed.

The memories flooded through my head, or should I say skull. The past seventeen years had been the best in my life, death whatever.

I would not let history repeat itself. I was going to make sure this didn't happen. 

A few minutes of thinking to myself the door opened again and the man who had brought me here stepped into the room.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped and realised a few seconds too late that it was probably the wrong choice of words.

"The boss said you were being a naughty girl."

"Well he's right about that one." I said coolly.

"He also said that you needed some discipline." He said the last words with a grin that really freaked me out. I started backing into the corner as he revealed a long blade from the inside of his coat.

**Three hours later: **

I had cuts and bruises all along my body. The pain was unbearable. I just wanted to die right then and there. I had fallen unconscious at some stage of the torturing and for that I was grateful.

The pain hit me all at once and I couldn't take it anymore so I started screaming again. My screams echoing throughout the room and down the long and dark corridors. There was blood on the floor and memories flooded through my head. Memories of when I was happy. I was so happy when my conscious started slipping away from me again and I just hoped that when I woke up I would find this was all a dream.

**A/N:  
>Like, not like please let me know.<br>I have been really busy with stuff lately and all with like you know stuff…  
>I know this is no excuse but I thought this chapter might make it up to you …?<br>Anyways on to more positive matters, the next chapter will be out within the next couple of days hopefully.  
>Please review ! It makes me update faster knowing that more people are waiting for it.<br>Thanks for all the support guys and once again hope you like the chapter also tell me : do you want Val's parents to be there in the audience or not?  
>Thanks :DD<br>Keep reading,  
>Sophie Elizabeth xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**A/N: Hey guys 20 reviews! so excited right now and thanks to all of you guys who have been reviewing since the beginning it means a lot to me. **

**ReaderMagnifique: Thanks for the advice really appreciate it! This chapter will be all in Val's P.O.V but I will definitely try it in the next chapter :P**

**Also thanks to LillyMarie Gee who submitted Elmon Krane. **

**On with the chapter ….!**

She woke up feeling a little hazy at first but then she remembered the previous night's events.

Just a dream, just a dream she kept repeating to herself in her mind.

She went to look at her arm but found no scars, no bruises. Basically no evidence that last night ever happened.

Maybe it was just a dream. Yeah it was just a dream.

She went to sit up but winced at the pain and decided to just sit there for now.

"Nope definitely not just a dream." She said to herself when the door opened and she instinctively started moving backwards into the corner of the room after seeing it was the man from last night.

"Nice to see your awake sweet heart." He said only getting a hiss in return.

"Come on girly, I thought we were over that. The names, Krane. Elmon Krane." He said sticking out a hand.

"Nope, whatever then. Just come to say that you will be live in-"He paused taking a second to look at the watch fastened to his wrist. "3 hours so I'm going to take you down to hall into your 'Dressing room'" where you will get ready for the show.

She was angry now. Really angry.

"Why did you fix me up?" she asked coolly. She didn't really want to speak to a person who had tortured her only the night before but she wanted the answer even more.

"Glad you asked that question actually. Firstly we didn't technically 'fix you up' all we did was hide them they're still there, just not visible and I'm sure you realised that by the excruciating pain every time you move and don't try and cover it up I can see right through that façade of yours."

She was a little shocked by this but tried not to show that it bothered her and started again un fazed.

"Yeah, cool but that's not what I asked. I asked _why?_"

"Oh, im fully aware of that if you would just let me finish I will explain. So as I was saying firstly we thought in the mind of a mortal and thought if some girl turned up on set beaten and bloody it would freak them out just a little and we thought if we hid the bruises and stuff it would just look like you were really tired. Secondly, we know all about your skeleton friend and his rage. We know that him seeing you would probably make him really mad at us fuelling his rage giving them the advantage we don't want to give them. Don't get me wrong, all sorcerers will be able to tell what we've done to you and know you've been hurt, plus it will show in your face. Now how's about we go check out your dressing room?"

She gave him a look and winced as he pulled her to her feet and led her out of the room.

She was on air in 15 minutes.

She was nervous as hell.

In just under 15 minutes her identity would be revealed, her life would be ruined, her family would most probably hate her, not to mention the probability of war.

She was dressed in t-shirt, jeans and converse shoes. They had said they wanted her to be comfortable. Yeah right if they wanted her to be comfortable she wouldn't bloody be here!

She sat there for the next few minutes contemplating her future.

She would most probably never have another simple meal with her family, a date, now that she thought about it she probably wouldn't be able to do much normal stuff. Oh well at least she would probably get killed saving the world from Darquesse.

Shit. If she got killed then she would turn into her.

She sat down and looked at herself in the mirror.

This was the girl, or should she say monster that killed the world.

There was a beeping noise from the corner of the room and the television turned its self on.

She jumped back in her chair only to see the words flashing above the door.

'On air'

Let the end of the world officially begin she thought to herself.

**A/N:  
>Sorry guys really short chapter I know I just wanted to do something in Valkyries P.O.V about how she was feeling and all that. Hope you liked it !... ?<br>Please review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter i.e. who's pov, etc.  
>For anyone who cares going to start a poll on my profile for wether or not I should do a sequel but don't worry this isn't finished yet it should keep going for quite a while I just had some thoughts and was thinking of putting them in another fic. <strong>

**Till next time…(which shouldn't be that long) ciao ! **

**Keep reading,  
>Sophie Elizabeth xx <strong>

**Love you all !... I'm gonna shut up now…. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Okay so the plan goes like this: Skulduggery, Tanith, and I get into the studio and into some seats. Ghastly, fletcher and Erskine go backstage and see if they can do anything to stop the broadcast from going ahead or at least slow it down. If they fail then it's up to us.

Tanith, Skulduggery and I are just about to get into the studio when a man and woman approach us.

"Hello Tanith! We haven't seen you in ages." Said the woman.

"Hello Melissa, it's been too long. Oh let me introduce you to my friends." Tanith said pointing towards me and Skulduggery. "This here is Dawn, and this is Skulduggery Pleasant, a friend of Gordon's. Dawn, Skulduggery this is Melissa and Desmond Edgely."

We said our hellos and went inside.

I was just about to freak out at Tanith about everything but when I turned to look at her she just looked at me sadly, so I kept my thoughts to myself.

The Show started with that awful theme and then went straight to Kenny, how I despised such a man who would want to do such a thing to a person just for the fame of it, heartless.

"Hello and welcome, today as you know will be the unmasking of Valkyrie Cain, but before we get to that we have a guest here with me today who will be helping me along." He pointed to the side of the stage and said. "Please make a round of applause for Miss. Tiffany Swan, leading parapsychologist. "

I gasped and by the look on Tanith's face she was pretty shocked too.

After the audience welcomed her the interviewing began.

"So Miss. Swan, do you believe in any of this?" Kenny asked her.

"Oh yes. I mean what's not to believe?"

"would you be able to tell us a little bit about them?"

"Sure can. They supposedly originated from the first sorcerers called the ancients who killed their gods called the faceless ones. They are either adept, or Elemental. Elemental is where they have a certain level of control over four elements, adeptry can range from controlling shadows to breaking bones, and seeing the future. They have their own little world within a world and keep everything from us 'mortals' as the like to call us but that's all going to change today. I thinks it's time we introduce Valkyrie don't you?" She said asking Kenny.

"I think your right. So first a little background info on Valkyrie here. She is 17 years old and is an elemental with necromancer powers. She has been trained in combat and magic by some of the world's best and had saved the world 5 times so far since age twelve."

He put up clips of Val and some photos in a presentation explaining everything.

It didn't seem so real until now but the unthinkable was happening. The world we have tried so hard to protect from the magical is now being exposed. We have failed and nothing will ever be the same.

"Now introducing to you Valkyrie Cain, or should I say Stephanie Edgely!"

* * *

><p>I saw the on air sign and automatically freaked out.<p>

There not coming for me, one part in my mind said.

Yes they are don't think like that.

No they aren't and you now it. There's nothing any of them can do now.

It went on like that for ages so she decided to watch the television.

It was Kenny and Tiffany.

Parapsychologist my ass.

She started going on about the magical world and then Kenny started going on about me.

That's when Elmon came into my room again, but this time he didn't say anything just grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and dragged me for a while until we reached the side of the set.

"Now introducing Valkyrie Cain, or should I say Stephanie Edgely!"

Elmon pushed me onto the set and I just stood there looking out into the crowd.

The first people I spotted where my parents and Alice.

My parents and Alice!

"Steph?" My mum said looking at me tears in her eyes.

"Mum I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry but this isn't about mushy stuff." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the interview chair. "So Valkyrie how did you find out about magic and who taught-"

"Sorry Kenny that's not how it goes around here." She said interrupting him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her slightly confused and scared shitless at the same time.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Kenny but your kind of in the way of our plans so." She said those last words as she drew out a gun from inside of her cropped black leather jacket. Kenny turned and tried to run but it was too late. Tiffany fired and Kenny's lifeless body dropped at her feet.

After the initial shock the mortals got from the gun and the shooting most of them fled and tried to make an escape through the door but Tiffany expected that and all the doors flung closed and as hard as they tried to pry them open the wouldn't budge.

That was when all hell broke loose.

People were running and screaming and she even thought she might have seen a glimpse of Skulduggery. Her parents were still in their seats trying to get Alice to stop crying and calm her down. She was still standing in the middle of the stage blank and unmoving.

After about five minutes Tiffany and Mevolent broke her trance.

She saw Skulduggery, Tanith and Dawn busy in other fights nearby trying to protect the many mortals from all of the group members started pouring out from backstage.

"Now we want Darquesse." Said Mevolent.

She almost laughed. "Seriously, you going to have to try harder than that to get her out of me."

"Oh we will." Said Tiffany with a grin that made her just want to slap her right across that pretty little face of hers. "Melissa, Desmond, Alice would you like to come over here for a second?"

"No please, leave them out of this!" She whispered harshly to Tiffany.

"Now where's the fun in that."

"Sure Doctor Swan."

They came over and made sure to stand a bit further away from Val than normal.

"Oh please, call me Tiff. So how are you guys doing lately?"

"Oh good, Alice's just started playgroup and-" But before mum could finish her sentence she had shot all three of them and they all crumpled to the ground.

"No! no, no, no, no this can't be happening!" She crouched down beside them and cried until she realised there was nothing she could do.

She stood up slowly and turned to face Tiffany. By this time everyone was staring at her.

She made her way toward Tiffany who looked quite scared.

"Val, don't do this." Skulduggery said to her understanding her pain because he too had his family killed in front of him, but his comfort wasn't enough for her, she needed revenge, she needed to kill Tiffany Swan and anyone who stood with her.

Then her head started hurting.

_Come on Val, let me out. You know you can't kill her on your own, you need me. _

"Shut up!" Valkyrie said. Everyone stared at her because to them she just seemed like she was talking to herself.

She took another step and the pain got too much. Her knees wobbled and she dropped to the ground clutching her head and screaming.

_Let me in! _

The voice said again. She couldn't take the pain anymore everyone was crowding around her.

"It's working." Tiffany said to Mevolent.

"Our work here is done, come on Tiffany." He said to her and they left.

"Keep fighting Val!" She heard Skulduggery say, but the pain was so unbearable, she would rather die than keep going.

"Kill me Skulduggery, now while you still can." She managed to get out.

"You know I can't do that."

_Let. Me. Out! _

She couldn't fight it anymore, Darquesse was just too strong, one way or another she would come out.

She let out one more agonising scream before she blacked out.

And that was the last memory she had as Valkyrie Cain.

**A/N:  
>Hope you guys liked it ! (you can tell me in a review or PM?)<br>I know, I know Val's parents die but it was the only thing I could think of to make her change and I rreally wanted her too. If you don't like tell me constructive criticism is welcome and I will try my best to change what is wrong :DD  
>Also 24 review guys ! thanks so much love you all !<br>Sorry for all the mistakes and grammatical errors please let me know so I can change them.  
>I should update Wednesday, Thursday or Friday(hopefully the first one :P)<br>Oh and let me know if the lines helped to tell the POVs  
>Keep reading,<br>Sophie Elizabeth xx **

**Also check out my poll and let me know if I should do a sequel !**


	13. NOT A CHAPTER !

**Heey guys ! **

**Unfortunately this is not a chapter :( **

**Istarted writing the beginning of the chapter and I just couldn't continue it to a good standard. **

**Am having a major writers block here ! **

**If anyone would like to give me an idea as to what to put on the chapter, or actually write I would be glad to receive them via pm or review :) **

**If I don't think of/get any ideas then I will most likely put this story on hold or even remove it from fanfiction :( **

**Keep reading,  
>Sophie Elizabeth xx<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just a quickie up here thanks to my beta QueenOfSwordsAndFire for editing this chapter! Once you have finished with this you should go and check out her new fic. Its called Young lions and it's a thresh/OC**

**On with the fic…..!**

Chapter 13:

I wake up to everyone shouting my name and asking if I was awake.

My eyes fluttered open and, and through the fog of my blurry sight I could see everyone staring.

Skulduggery finally broke the silence.

"Are you okay Val?" He asked, concern plain in his voice.

I was about to say something like I'm not Val but thought of something else.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, I just want to be alone for a bit." I say.

"I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Oh? And why ever not?" I say coolly, then turn for the now open door through which most of the mortals had fled through once they had the chance.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Someone might recognise you."

"And that's a problem how?"

"Val, these are mortals were talking about. Mortals who have just found out about magic and I don't really think it's a good idea." He said sharply.

I tried to be calm about the situation but it was just so hard… The monster inside me longed to get free.

"Skulduggery, let go of me now, seriously, I'm warning you." I said as calmly as possible.

He didn't let go.

"I said let go!" I shouted pushing him with all my strength. He flew back and landed against the wall.

I could feel the magic at my fingertips. It was consuming, addicting, powerful, mine. And I missed it.

I started to walk off but this time Tanith tried to stop me.

"Val!" She snapped, her tone accusatory.

I kept walking; I wasn't going to answer to a name that didn't belong to me.

I was half way to the door when Tanith finally got it.

"Darquesse?" she asked me this time, sounding rather shocked. Replace with something more dramatic.

What did she think getting your whole family killed in front of your face would do to someone with a psychopathic alter ego inside of them? People these days.

"You called?" I replied mockingly.

Her face contorted into a mask of rage.

"You little bitch!" she shouted so I could hear her from across the studio. She started to take her sword out of its sheath when Skulduggery (laid a hand on her shoulder, and she froze to the spot.)

"There's no point -you're not doing Val any good." He said.

She gave me a cold glare that was supposed to mean something to me. I matched it with one of my own.

She stepped down and I left the room laughing.

I walked down the street trying to sort out my memories. The last one I had that was actually my memory was last year in her? battle with Lord Vile.

Ah, good memories I thought to myself, smiling at nothing. I couldn't wait to meet Lord Vile again. It was just so much fun to be challenged by someone who actually stood a chance, well not really, but at least he was more of a challenge than (the remnants.

I kept walking down the street. I wasn't in my usual fighting clothes so I made it a point that I should stop by 'my' old house to go and pick them up.

I was (dying for a drink) and saw a bar at the end of the street so I made my way towards it.

Mental note: thank Tiffany.

Yeah, I know thanking is below me. I wouldn't normally do something like thank someone but she deserved it. She was the one who let me out. Respect.

I finally reached the bar. It wasn't the nicest place. It was not clean and the people there seemed to all be waste of space alcoholics but it would have to do.

I walked up to the bar when I noticed (a familiar group of )people sitting at a table (nearby.)

My jaw literally dropped to the floor.

I wasn't possible, It couldn't be possible.

I walked over to them and the smiled up at me. My first thought was that I was going crazy.

"Stephanie!" my mum said to me. "Sit" she says to me and I obey not really thinking.

Wait a second.

That fake, lying, cheating bitch! She was going to pay- It had been a smart idea, killing their reflections but seriously, that was low.

"So what have you been up to lately?" my dad asked me.

"Not much actually I was passing by." I replied suddenly very angry.

"Well I'm not sure, but the television broke so don't try and turn it on when you get home"

"Alright" I said as cheerfully as possible- being Val was hard, how she does this stuff on a daily basis I do not know.

"Hey, Alice look" dad said to Alice. "That's the show we were watching last week."

I really wanted to see this.

We watched the show together at the bar. We saw Tiffany , (my stomach curling at the very sight of that fake, lying, cheating bitch!), or Dr. Swan come out and speak, then for the best bit and star of the show- me!

Everyone in the bar looked at me and my parents jaws dropped.

"What?" I asked them in my best innocent voice.

"Steph?" my mum asked me "is what they are saying true?"

"Of course it's true!" I said in an easily recognisable fake cheerful voice.

"So you're Valerie?" it was my dad's turn to be shocked.

"Firstly, its Valkyrie and secondly, usually but… not at the moment." I said with a chuckle.

"Wait so you can switch from being Valkyrie and Steph?" mum asked a little confused.

"Don't be silly of course I can't do that! I'm not Steph, I am Darquesse"

As soon as I said that I saw a few people jump from their seats and either pull out a weapon or form fire balls or shadows forming in their hands.

All the mortals were shocked-some even screamed and ran out of the bar.

Pathetic.

"Oh goody!" I said, clapping my hands. "Playmates!"

One tried to run but I sent shadows towards her. She didn't even have time to scream before the shadows took off her head.

"Who's next?"

Two hours later

I finished playing with my friends an hour ago.

Their screams and petrified expressions still fresh in my memory,( sending waves of adrenaline running through my body).

I was sitting at the bar with a bottle containing some form of alcohol, slowly drinking its contents when I sensed two oddly familiar people, just who I wanted to see I said smiling although I knew they wouldn't be able to see it.

"Good evening" one of the two said.

**A/N:  
>Heeey guys ! sorry about the long wait!<br>but I had a really, really bad case of writers block so the next chapter may take some time :(  
>I am still welcoming any ideas from anyone with them (:<br>I hope that this chapter was up to all of your standards and if it wasn't constructive criticism is welcome.  
>just one last thing to say before i leave you all for another while:<strong>

** arti dauntless - thankyou so much for the support and thankyou for the suggestion it has given me an idea...you should get a fanfiction account!  
><strong>

**and to Joel r: i don't really know when I will update next but i try to update on weekends and whenever possible so keep your eyes peeled. Also try again with the signing up it didnt work for my first try either but i did it a day later and it worked :)  
><strong>

**Another thank you to all my reviewers and i will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. reviews help me write faster so click that new big blue button ;)  
><strong>**Keep reading,**

**Sophie Elizabeth xx**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:  
>Heeey Readers! Another chapter! YAAAY!<br>Now this is the second to last chapter D: But fear not there will be a part two! I thought about making a completely new fic as the sequel but this is just easier. Also you will get to see a few different peoples P.O.V, aaand someone is making her reappearance….. Sapphire! I know we haven't seen her in a while so I just wanted to sort of bring her back.  
><strong>**On with the chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: <strong>

"Good evening" one of the two said.

"Good evening to you too" I said without turning to face them.

"You know, it's common curtsey to make eye contact with someone when they speak with you" said who I am guessing to be Tiffany.

I turned to face her and gave her one of my best, not the best, I wasn't going to waste that on her, cold menacing glare I could muster and said. "Better for you"

"Much" she replied just as coolly as I did.

"Now, now girls, we didn't come to fight." Mevolent interrupted mockingly.

"I don't really appreciate being mocked by the likes of you."

"Ever so sorry Darquesse, now what we came here for." I raised an eyebrow in question and he continued "We would like, one more time to ask you to join us in taking over the world"

He sounded serious. I managed to giggle. Oh my god he was serious. I mean, he sounded like one of those super heroes from a comic book or something.

"And you find that funny how?" Tiffany asked me, I could tell she was getting impatient with me and the thought made me want to laugh again. So instead of addressing her I spoke directly to Mevolent.

"I apologise for what I'm about to say, wait no I don't apologise. You sound like a) A total wasted idiot and B) well let's just say you wouldn't like it." He gave me a look which made me want to continue my little speech, so I did. "Also, I have no interest in taking over the world. I am going to destroy it. I have no use for such pitiful beings like yourself. So to answer your question, Tiffany, yes I find that absolutely hilarious, and Mevolent, no I do not wish to join you and your bitch"

Tiffany lunged but Mevolent held out his arm to stop her.

"That is all we came for, good day Darquesse. I'm sure we will be seeing you soon, and I assure you, we will be ready."

They turned to leave when I called after them "We'll see about that"

I sat there for about two minutes plotting in that amazing, evil genius mind of mine when someone rushed into the bar and knocked something over.

"Sapphire?" I asked the girl quizzically.

She didn't seem fazed at all by the dead bodies around her, but instead ran straight for me.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Val! I didn't know that warehouse would be a trap, honestly I didn't! and are you okay? I just saw Mevolent and that pixie bitch walk out of here and they looked pretty angry and, sorry I just really hate those two, I could just-"

"Sapphire, calm down. It's okay I am not hurt or injured or anything."

"That's good then!" she replied sounding rather relieved, and that's when the thought hit me.

I mean I liked her fire, she hated tiffany and Mevolent just as much as I did and, she had a very good discipline that would come in very handy. I mean everyone needs they're own lackey don't they?

"Sapphire sit." I told her "I'm not trying to scare you and I pinkie promise I won't kill you-" as soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regrated them. She had a very scared look on her face but sat anyway. Hmm bravery as well, another plus.

"I am not Val, I am Darquesse."

She didn't look too scared when I told her that… what am I kidding she practically jumped out of her seat but I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"I mean it. You want revenge on those people don't you, for taking advantage of you?" She just nodded "Well so do I and I need a partner in crime and I have to admit, I really admire your ability, such strength, such power. I could really use someone like you. And, you are the only one I could actually depend on with anything." This made her smile a bit.

"I'm in, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>I was stuck in some stupid sanctuary meeting, not really paying attention to what they were saying. The only time I really payed any attention was when they were talking about Val, or should I say Darquesse. No I shouldn't. She is Val and always will be. She is my best friend, she saved me from the remnant, she saved me when I was the remnant and I can't just give up on her.<p>

"This is a serious matter" said the Grand mage from America. I think we should send teams out to try and hunt her down"

"So do I" said Madame Mist. That bitch!

"Are you serious!" I shout getting up from my chair angrily. "Without her, none of us would be sitting here in this room right now!"

"Tanith calm down." Ghastly said to me

"No Ghastly I will not calm down. Do you seriously think that we should just send out and order to kill Val?"

He looked down sadly and I knew my worst fears were confirmed.

"I'm with Tanith" Skulduggery said calmly standing up in his seat next to me. Thank God someone's actually on my side.

He had been silent this whole time trying to come across calm and cool but he only did this when he was very angry so it was pretty obvious what he was really feeling.

"Do you seriously think Val chose this? Hell no! She has been dealing with this for over 3 years and beating herself up because of what she was going to do. You have all been sitting here totally oblivious and talking about what she was supposed to become in such a bad way. Do you not know how this has affected her. She sealed her name and even asked me to kill her repeatedly for all of you!" He said getting angry

"We have gotten her back three times and we will continue to do it for the fourth! So stand if you are with us and if you aren't than we will be leaving right now after all, we do have a war to stop" and with that he left the building.

You could tell that all the people were feeling guilty right now.

Serves them bloody right! I can't imagine how she would have been feeling and she didn't deserve that.

Almost as soon as Skulduggery was gone Fletcher stood up.

"Well I'm going. Val doesn't deserve to be hunted down, she is a good person and when-"

"If" Madame Mist interrupted earning the coldest of glares from Fletcher and I.

"When" Fletcher said clearly aimed directly at her " she comes back you will all regret what your sick minds have been thinking right now."

"Me too!" Dawn said following suite "I haven't known Val long at all and to be honest we didn't really get off to a good start, but she is a good person who I respect and will help because she deserves it. Damn all of you!" she said walking out of the room Fletcher following.

I was just about to follow when Ghastly grabbed my arm and held me back. The look in his eyes was soft and remorseful.

"Let go Ghastly!" I say firmly "Just a word of warning, anything happens to Val because of your orders, you will have Skulduggery and I to deal with!"

And with that I left.

* * *

><p>Darquesse had chosen me and she didn't have to threaten me. She was actually a lot like Val but she just wasn't the same.<p>

Our plan was this. We knew that Tiff and Mevolent were going to be at Serpine's old castle.

No offence or anything but seriously, it's kind of old…

Anyway so we knew they were going to be there because that's their base, so we're going to get there when they are out, which we also know, and surprise them.

Darquesse will kill them both with a little help from me and then she said that I can either stay with her or go off and do my own thing.

I still haven't decided. Secretly I want Val back. I know I don't know her it's just, I sort of like this world and I don't want to risk dying so…

Anyway there is just one catch.

She wants us to go and tell her friends to be there tonight too. She said something about she wants them to know that she can't be saved and that her killing the world is inevitability, so they stop trying to save her. No save her is the wrong term she doesn't want to be saved. Get Val back, yes those are the words she used.

We were standing outside of the sanctuary waiting for them to come out.

Which we knew they would, or I did because technically d sensitive abilities, they weren't very good and I never got any big visions or anything, I was only sensitive when I wanted to be.

The first of them to come out of that really, ugly building was Skulduggery.

At first he looked like he was about to hug her than realised she wasn't Val anymore.

We just stood there and waited for the others to come out .

The next ones were Dawn followed by Fletcher and finally Tanith with tears in her eyes.

They all stood shocked and Darquesse took this as her queue to speak.

"What's got you all gobsmacked?" she said in mock question.

"We just defended your ass in there so I suggest you quit the joking and just get on with it" Fletcher said, the look in his eyes made me feel like I just kicked a puppy… which I totally could do… if I had to…I can sense you judging me…I feel like an idiot.

"Alright" she said suddenly serious " We have just come to tell you to be at Serpine's old castle at around 3:30 tomorrow afternoon. Don't even think about coming early with a squad of cleavers, because if you do we will kill you."

"And you weren't planning on doing that anyway?" Skulduggery said

"And I thought you told me not to joke and don't worry I still plan on that just not tomorrow maybe another day, just not tomorrow. Unless you bring those cleavers or any other mages etc."

We were just about to leave when she remembered something.

"Also don't come early, meet us on the hill and just a warning make sure Mevolent and Tiffany don't see you. It is their base after all."

And with that we left them all standing there shock in their bloodshot eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>How'd you all like it? Am going to get the finale of part 1 up as quickly as possible then I won't be able to update for a while because I have to do a bit more of the 'The good old times' and my shared Hunger games syot with LillyMarie Gee (which by the way is still open so send me your tributes!) and maybe even a new fic….. speaking of the good old times I still don't have a beta for that fic so if anyone is offering I really need one to make it as good as possible for all of you! <strong>

**Thanks to my beta: QueenOfSwordsAndFire for beta reading this chapter **

**Keep reading,  
>Sophie Elizabeth xx<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:  
>So sorry for the long wait but my beta didn't get back to me so I just decided to do this. I might update another, better, version later but for now this will have to do. I must admit it's not my best and I am not happy with, but I still hope you all enjoy it! <strong>

Chapter 15:

Darquesse P.O.V

We had been waiting for over an hour and I was seriously bored I mean you can at least show up on time.

"Are you sure they're actually going to come?" I asked Sapphire getting slightly annoyed.

"Oh I'm sure" she replied from her spot lying on of the stone walls.

"I'm bored" I said stating the obvious and cocking my head to the side smiling earning a strange look from her but she smiled back when she saw what I meant.

"Well it's a good thing we're here then isn't it?" Mevolent asked

"A very good thing" I replied

"So have you come to…reconsider our offer"

"Let me think about it….Hell no! who do you think I am. I don't go following people around like some little puppy."

By this time Sapphire was standing next to me prepared for what was about to come.

"Well then if we can't kill you then we are going to have to get rid of you. Terribly sorry."

This made me laugh. He seriously thought he could get rid of me! Ha, he must be dreaming! I am the person predicted to kill the world and he thinks he can get rid of me like that.

How terribly wrong he is.

I send daggers of shadows in his direction, all of which he blocks. Tiffany returns it with a sword aimed directly at my stomach and hits.

They start laughing and saying how easy it was to defeat me, but seriously, they didn't think it would be that easy did they?

I stand and pull the sword from my middle and watch as the skin heals its self. Everyone however is shocked, I mean the only people who know about the healing power is Skulduggery.

Skulduggery how has always been there for me, has helped me through this, has- no. stop thinking that it's bad.

Tiffany and Sapphire face each other and I must admit, Tiffany has mastered her discipline to perfection but Sapphire has other tricks up her sleeve.

Tiffany now had the sword back in her possession and was about to bring it down on her arm when a blue light escaped from her chest sending her flying right into my arms.

"So any last words?" I ask her in mock care.

"Mevolent please! Help me!"

"What do you have to say oh so mighty Mevolent?"

"Nothing, go ahead. I don't need her anymore."

Tiffany let out a chocked sob and I dropped her to the ground.

"You can't even stand up for a friend, that is not very nice of you" Said Sapphire joining our conversation.

"Who even gave you a right to speak?" he said " Your nothing but a piece in her plan, as soon as she is finished with this she's going to kill you and not even feel a touch of guilt."

I heard some movement in the bush and focused my gaze on the wall which Sapphire was previously leaning on and saw the top of a fedora barely visible but not unnoticeable.

"Actually, she is a friend and who said I am going to kill her?"

This made her smile. I returned it.

I smiled one of my beautiful smiles at Tiffany who looked kind of shocked but when she realised what I meant smiled back.

Jeez there is a lot of smiling going on tonight!

Tiffany stood and closed her eyes her hands at her sides spread wide open and we heard the trees from nearby being lifted from the earth.

Sapphire was all to eager to join in and made the load a whole lot easier on the both of them.

I was left to play with Mevolent. This should be fun.

Mevolent was giving me everything. Fire balls here and displaced air coming from behind, but no matter what he did I was there with a counter attack of my own. He just wasn't good enough.

Mevolent saw the trees that were about to be dropped on him and realised his time was coming to an end.

"Any last words?" I ask him.

He says nothing but instead throws a fire ball straight towards Tiffany's torso and her shirt catches light.

She loses her concentration and drops the tree.

Mevolent gives one last look before his body is crushed by the weight of the trees.

Tiffany is on the ground flailing around and screaming from the burn. Somewhere during the time Dawn has come out and is sitting next to her trying to calm her. The next thing I see is Sapphire going over there and healing it with some discipline I have never heard of.

"I'm so sorry" Tiffany says to me pleadingly as if she knows what I'm about to do "Please!"

By this time the whole gang was out here in between us.

"Move out of the way or I'll kill you all" I say blankly with no expression, because frankly, it would be no trouble to just kill them. It would be easy and unless Val came back I would not feel any guilt.

They didn't move.

"Val this is not you, come back." Skulduggery said with as little expression as me.

I pushed at the air causing everyone in my way to be sent out of my way.

I walked through the gap I had made to get to Tiffany.

I was about half way there when she pulled out a pistol and aimed it at me.

"Go ahead!" I tell her "it's not going to do anything, I'll just heal myself."

She did what I told her and shot three times into my stomach.

"How does it feel knowing these are your last moments?" I asked her in interview style exactly like she did for the program.

I was just about to go in for the final blow when I felt a pair of lips crashing onto mine.

They were soft and warm.

Wait a second!

No, please don't do this I begged in my mind and tried to pull away but I couldn't, something was stopping me from just killing him right then and there.

I knew what was coming.

Val was coming back.

He pulled away and just looked at me.

I felt my vision going foggy and was about to lose consciousness.

I was back. Finally, me Val.

I looked toward Fletcher and half-heartedly smiled when I felt a sharp pain coming from my stomach.

My hands instinctively dropped to where the pain was and I saw a deep red liquid drenching my shirt.

Blood.

I probably hadn't had enough time to heal properly.

I brought my hands away from my stomach and saw they were covered in blood.

I finally had the heart to look up into the faces of all of my friends and saw that they too, realised what had happened.

"I'm sorry, I'm really-"I started before I collapsed into darkness.

Skulduggery pov

We were in the Bentley, on the way to the sanctuary to get Valkyrie to Nye.

By 'we' I mean Dawn, Tanith, Valkyrie and I.

Val was in the back seat with Tanith and Dawn who were trying to stop the heavy flow of blood coming from the bullet hole in her stomach.

I was very worried. I mean what if she didn't make it. What if she actually died.

I knew that I was a possibility, I mean if she lost enough blood- Skulduggery, you idiot! You're not supposed to be thinking stuff like this. Just concentrate on driving.

"She's going to be fine" Tanith assured me from the back seat "She's had worse before. She's been chased by vampires, fought and killed gods and half gods, been _bitten_ by a vampire, has a homicidally inclined hit man deluxe after her since she was what 13 as well as a vengeful vampire, I've used the word vampire to much haven't I? Oh well on with the speech. Faced remnants and the death bringer and Lord Vile. She's going to be fine"

Tanith's words calmed me a little but it still didn't change the fact that she could die. Even if it was not the most dangerous thing she'd ever done it was still just as life threatening.

What did I tell you before you stupid skeleton! Just drive the god damned car!

I shook my head to get it out of my head. I mean a skeleton who talks to himself isn't that crazy, is it? Who am I kidding, I'm a mess.

Skull, seriously. Stop worrying about me I'll be fine and you know it!

Wait what was that?

I swear to god almighty I just saw Val.

Stop being stupid, Nye's gonna fix me up like that! She said clicking her fingers.

She was sitting in her black clothes next to me in the car with a smile on her face.

I automatically turned my head to face the back of the car and she was still there.

I faced back to the passenger seat and she was gone.

Just a hallucination, Thank the lord.

"Erm skull we're in Roar haven" Dawn notified me and we rushed through the doors making our way to the medical bay.

Dawn P.O.V

Tanith and I were just leaving the sanctuary after another boring meeting.

We were just talking about the effects that all this has had so far.

Mages and humans alike have been rebelling, countries have prepared their armies and navies all they are waiting for is for someone to make the first move.

Apparently it's going to happen soon so in two days' time we are going to be getting a few sanctuary agents from around the world to help us.

We are the first line of defence.

"Hey Tanith?" I asked prodding her on the shoulder "What do you think these people are going to be like?"

"I have no idea really, I don't. If I knew something I would have told you by now."

"I know, it's just that I don't really like working with new people on a case as big as this because you don't know if they're going to betray you or something."

"Dawn" someone said from behind me.

It was Tiffany.

She didn't look all that good, I mean it had only been a few hours but she was pale and her hair was messed up. To be frank she looked like a crazy person.

"Tiff I-"

"It's okay, look I know you probably hate me I, I just wanted to apologise, to you too Tanith." Tanith looked just as shocked as I was about the whole thing "I know now that mother's death wasn't your fault and I was a real immature bitch for blaming you and I realise I was wrong. I have done so much to hurt you and, I just wanted to say I was sorry before I left."

She turned to go but I grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm sorry. I was angry and mad at you and you had every right to blame me for this. Will you forgive me?"

She nodded and hugged me tight. I felt my shoulder and guessed she must have been crying.

She pulled away and looked at Tanith with those bloodshot eyes and asked her; "T-Tanith, would you maybe forgive me. I know it's a lot to ask b-but, I just want things to go back to the way they were before all of this.

"Hmm, let me think about it...Are you serious, of course I forgive you! I've missed you so much!"

"Group hug?" I suggested and before we knew it we were all hugging each other and silently crying tears of sadness, joy and relief.

You better bring it war, cause we are back in business!

**A/N:  
>Okay, okay I know it wasn't my best piece but I am not the best writer so it will have to do.<br>Hope you liked it because it will be the last chapter before part 2 which will most probably include the war. Just wanted to ask any of you if you would like to create a Sanctuary agent then I will leave the form for it below. **

**A quiz question because I am very bored, If you are the first one to PM the right answer to me then the next chapter I write will be dedicated to you :) – What was the name of the person who helped Tiffany Kidnap Dawn? **

**Remember first right answer gets a dedication… **

**The form- **

**Name(given and taken) : **

**Age(Actual and what they appear to be) : **

**Appearance: **

**Personality: **

**History: **

**And because I said from around the world what country: **

**Last but not least, if you wish for some sort of romance(which this fic desperately needs), and who with(please not too weird) : **

**Alright so I will let you guys go until I review next, remember that I still need a beta for good old times and if you are bored which happens all too often for me just PM me to say hi, trust me I end up having very….strange conversations. **

**Please Review it means the world to me! And the more reviews the less time the break will take ;) **

**Much love to all of you reading this right now! **

**Keep reading,  
>Sophie Elizabeth xxxxx !<strong>


End file.
